Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to standards for wireless communication of data, such as, but not limited to, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE)/LTE-Advanced and standards for 3GPP LTE systems that are deployed in a local area.
Description of the Related Art
In LTE Release 8, LTE Release 9, and LTE Release 10, a fixed Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) timing was defined and the process for Acknowledged/Not Acknowledged (ACK/NACK) transmission was specified.
As described in LTE Release 8, LTE Release 9, and LTE Release 10, for time division duplex (TDD), the user equipment (UE) transmits the ACK/NACK response in an uplink (UL) subframe n. The UE transmits this response upon detection of a Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) transmission or a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) transmission that indicates downlink semi-persistent scheduling (SPS) release within subframe(s) n−k intended for the UE and for which an ACK/NACK response shall be provided. Specifically, kεK, and K is defined in FIG. 2.